


Take Care Of Me

by orphan_account



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Exhausted Charlotte Roselei, F/F, Giddy Sol Marron, Long Missions, Massage, One Shot, Pampering, Reunions, Short One Shot, Sol Marron is an Excellent Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Charlotte arrives home after a long mission and Sol makes it her mission to make sure she is properly taken care of.





	Take Care Of Me

Charlotte came back after a long and rough mission. Her body is worn, her muscles ache, and she wants to do nothing more than lay down on the bed and crash. Somehow, someway she manages to make it up to her shared room with Sol.

Sol and her are a couple not many saw coming, but they are a good, devoted couple to each other. They usually go together on missions, but this time they were on separate ones. Sol’s mission had been easier and shorter, which means she has been home waiting in anticipation for Charlotte to come back.

So when she sees Charlotte at home, she is ecstatic.

“Char!” she cheers at the sight of her tired and worn lover. When Charlotte can only manage a small, “Hello, Sol.” she knows something is wrong. She takes in her girlfriend’s appearance, asking her, “Was the mission really that bad?”

“It wasn’t an easy one, but we were able to be successful. I hope you don’t mind, but I am really tired right now and all I want to do is rest.”

Sol frowns to this, her foot tapping against the ground for a moment before snapping her fingers, “No need to worry, Char! Leave everything to me, I’ll be sure you get the pampering you deserve!”

Sol is stronger than what most give her credit for. For example, she goes behind Charlotte and lifts her up with little ease. She carries her bridal style over to the bed, ordering her, “Strip down. I know this really good massage that will help soothe your muscles.”

Okay, so Charlotte doesn’t need to strip down, but Sol won’t tell her that. She always loves to see her girlfriend naked, even if she is only taking off her top.

Luckily for her, Charlotte complies without any protest or questioning. Huh, she must be more worn out than she originally thought. No matter, Sol is up for the challenge!

She has her love lay down on the bed where she gives proceeds to apply varying pressure as she gives her a deep tissue massage. At first Charlotte had been skeptical of it, but when she started massaging her, she couldn’t help but to become putty in Sol’s skilled hands. She loses all track of time, letting out small moans from how good it all feels, and allows herself to be taken care of for once.

Charlotte has spent her whole life having to save herself, take care of herself, and having no one else to rely on. To have Sol right here, right now taking such excellent care of her, is actually heartwarming for her though she’d never admit it.

When Sol is done is with the massage, she asks her, “Do you want anything to drink at all? Name your favorite drink and I’ll be sure to give it to you right away!”

“Chamomile tea, strongly brewed but chilled to a lukewarm temperature.”

“Got it, Char!”

She doesn’t even bother to tell Sol to call her captain anymore. Sol has helped her accept her vulnerabilities instead of suppressing them and she has helped her see there is nothing wrong with needing help or pampering every once in a while. All the things she used to view in herself as being weak, Sol helped her see them as strengths, and for that she is eternally in her debt.

Sol, on the other hand, is able to procure the exact cup of tea Charlotte wants thanks to her using the errand boys to get it for her. Making them use their magic to make her the tea the exact way Charlotte wanted made her smile, but then again Sol always did enjoy tormenting these boys with complicated tasks.

Charlotte is home, so she’ll go easy on them for today.

Once the tea is made, she’s bringing back to Charlotte, who is grateful for it, “You really didn’t have to.”

“I did! You just got back from an impossible mission, Char, I had to get you something nice!” Sol insists to her girlfriend who merely sighs.

Sol won’t be deny being a bit disappointed she couldn’t enjoy the sight of a naked Charlotte longer, but she still looks beautiful in her night gown, so she won’t complain.

She suddenly asks her, “Do you want me to rub your feet? How about your hands, do you need them rubbed? Do you—”

“Sol, please, thank you for everything you’ve done, but can’t we just lay in bed together? I’ve missed you and I do want to spend time with you.”

Sol grins widely and with stars in her eyes, jumps into the bed, “Sure thing, Char!”

She takes a few sips of her tea before asking her, “How did your mission go?”

“Oh, that? It was easy! You see, we…”

Sol knows she can ramble on and on about her mission because Charlotte is still listening even as she drinks her tea. Charlotte will ask her questions when she’s done talking and she’ll answer them. Sol will ask Charlotte about her mission and Charlotte will tell her all about it. It’s how things go whenever either one of them gets home after a hard mission apart from the other. Taking care of each other is a big part of their relationship that not many know of. It may sound tedious to some, but Sol wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
